


Lazy morning with...

by wickedsingularity



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Lazy morning with Sam, Bucky and Steve, one drabble for each of them.





	1. Lazy morning with... Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lazy morning with Sam. Lots of touching and kissing. Dedicated to @iguess-theyre-mymess at Tumblr, as is everything I write with Sam._

# Kiss Me Instead

_How can she smell so good?_ Sam thought as he nuzzled her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin and her hair, the smell of her shampoo lingering after last night's shower. Feeling his chest squeeze with emotion, he pulled her carefully closer, not ready for her to wake up yet. He just wanted to enjoy and admire her sleeping form a bit.

She fit so perfectly against his body, her back against his chest. Her legs were bent slightly at the knees and his own knees fit right into the angle she made. Sam resisted the urge to lay his hand on her breast, and settled for resting it against her stomach instead, feeling the smooth skin there.

His lips moved without him meaning to, and they kissed her naked shoulder. She let out a breathy sound and stirred a bit. Letting his lips do what they want, they began dropping soft kisses all along her shoulder, and down to her neck, as far as they could go before her hair got in the way.

"Sam?" she enquired, her voice gritty with sleep, but he could hear the smile on her lips. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," he answered against her skin. "Didn't mean to wake you."

She turned in his arms, and looked up at him with those beautiful eyes that never failed to melt him. "I don't mind being awakened by this."

"I wanted you to sleep a bit longer, but I couldn't help myself."

There was that smile that made his heart beat faster. And one of her hands reached up and touched his cheek. She was so warm. Sam leaned into it and closed his eyes. Then her hand snaked up and back to his neck, bringing him closer. She raised her head a bit, and their lips met. It was chaste and quick, and Sam dropped his head down to nuzzle her again. But she hummed in annoyance, and he connected their lips again.'

Even though he was hard, it was morning after all, it wasn't a rush to do something about that. He was more than content with leaning over her, impossibly close, kissing her. She did rub her thigh against him a couple of times, as his hardness pressed against her. It was their weekend, and Sam decided they had more than enough time to take care of that later.

Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. It was getting a bit long, and he had contemplated trimming it, but the feeling of her playing with it made him decide it was no rush.

Air soon became a necessity and Sam pulled away, taking a deep breath, causing her to chuckle. He smiled too, carding his hand through her hair. "Take my breath away, why don't you..." She stuck out her tongue, and he dived down to kiss her neck in punishment. He knew just the spots to make her melt in his arms, and the spots that tickled the most. Sam went for the latter now, one hand wiggling its fingers against her waist. She laughed out loud, writhing beneath him.

"Sam! Please stop!"

"You don't stick out your tongue to me, babe!"

Her giggles filled the room, and the only sound Sam loved more was the whimpers she made when he made her come undone.

"Samuel," giggle, "Thomas," giggle, "Wilson!"

He paused for a moment, eyes full of mischief staring into her.

"Kiss me instead, bastard."

"As you wish, love."


	2. Lazy morning with... Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lazy morning with Bucky. She has a wet dream, and he wants to make it come true._

# Breakfast in Bed

" _James..._ "

Bucky stirred. Took a deep breath as he was coming to life after a long night's sleep.

" _James... Please..._ "

He opened his eyes, the room was bathed in a warm glow from the window, the curtains filtering the light and shielding his eyes from the bright sun. Then his other senses caught up with him, and the smell of her arousal invaded his every pore. If he hadn't already been hard for natural reasons, he would definitely be now.

Bucky turned his head to the side, and saw her fast asleep. She was on her back, but her entire being was still turned slightly towards him. She let out the softest of whimpers, and he saw the movement of her hand above the covers, grabbing helplessly at something that wasn't there, almost as if she was trying to grab his hair in that way she did when he went down on her.

There was no doubt in Bucky's mind what kind of dream she was having. Hunger roared inside him and he needed to taste her, needed her dream to come true.

As carefully as he could, he lifted the duvet of her. She made a noise of complaint at the no doubt cold air she was exposed to, but didn't rouse. As stealthily as he could, Bucky crawled down the bed and reached over to spread her legs. He barely had to touch her to have her spread them of her own volition. Again, he checked to see if she was awake, but her eyes was still closed, her breathing a bit laboured, lips parted in a delicious way.

Bucky settled himself between her legs and looked down, salivating at the sight of how wet she was. And for a long moment he just looked, saw how her walls seemed to flutter even in her dreams. He knew exactly how that felt around his cock, and then he couldn't take it anymore. He dived down and licked a long, wide stripe from bottom to top.

Her upper body arched off the bed and her breath hitched. Bucky laid his flesh hand on her stomach to ground her. She was still sleeping.

With his metal fingers, Bucky opened her up and began gently licking her up and down. Mostly just savouring her taste for his own sake, but also to slowly wake her up.

"James?" Her voice was not dreamlike anymore, and he glanced up to see her looking down, eyes squinting and face warm.

He hummed against her and her eyes rolled back. "This okay?"

"Yes." The word was moaned, the s dragging out as Bucky chose that moment to suck down on her clit. Both her hands were now clawing at the mattress, and when he flicked his tongue over her clit after having lured it out by sucking, she convulsed on the bed. "Shiiiiit," she whined.

To take her mind off how sensitive she was, Bucky plunged one metal finger into her soaking depths and pulled away from her clit with a wet smacking sound. "Feels like you're close, doll."

"Uh-huh." She was barely coherent.

"You must have had one hell of a dream, being so close already."

"One more, James," she croaked out, and he didn't even hesitate to comply, adding a second finger on his next thrust. She mewled and her hips tried to meet his thrusting hand, except his flesh hand was holding her in place.

Metal fingers moving steadily in and out, occasionally scissoring to add some extra pressure, his tongue finding her clit again and running circles around it. It all had her squirming and making obscene sounds and he could tell from her breathing and her squeezing him that she was seconds away.

Needing to feel her come, needing to feel her gush all over his hand and face, he flicked his tongue impossibly fast over her clit, and when two metal fingers pressed hard on her spot, she came. A loud whine was wrenched from her throat, her body high strung and arching, thighs tight around his head. His tongue pressed down on her clit to make it last just a little bit longer.

"Fuck fuck fuck," she chanted, heaving for breath between each word.

When she began twitching, Bucky knew she'd had enough. He slowly withdrew his fingers and sat up. "You taste delicious," he hummed, as he licked is fingers clean. "And you look gorgeous, all flustered like this."

"Come here, James." She reached for him, and he laid down next to her, pulling her to him. She pressed her lips to his neck.

"Dream come true?" Bucky asked.

"Always."


	3. Lazy morning with... Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Prompt/Summary:_   
>  _Lazy morning with Steve. He ditches his morning run, and spends the morning snuggling his girlfriend._

# Sleepy Haze

She made a small sound that was almost a moan, before she turned around and her arm fell across Steve's stomach. A hum of satisfaction slipped from her as she snuggled closer into his comforting warmth.

"Good morning, doll," Steve said, smiling down at the sleepy female and her absolutely wild bedhead.

"Morning," she mumbled.

Steve moved onto his side and reached around her to pull her even closer. Then one of his hands began running slowly up and down her back.

"Cold." Her voice was muffled from being squished against his chest. Steve reached down and pulled the duvet up and over her back, before resuming his stroking on her back. "Been awake long?" she asked.

"I woke up literally ten seconds before you. Was thinking of going for a run."

"Nooo," she whined. "Keep me warm."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead, then leaned his cheek against her hair. "No run today."

"Good."

For several long moments they just laid there. It didn't take long though, before Steve felt her melt in his arms and heard her breathing change. She had fallen asleep again. He resisted the urge to chuckle, not wanting to wake her. Instead, he leaned carefully back a bit to look at her as she was snuggled against him.

There were creases from her pillow on her cheek, and her hair was a tangled mess from having rubbed against the pillow all night. It was the most adorable sight he had ever seen, and he leaned down to kiss one the creases on her cheek. She barely stirred, only the hand resting under her chin twitched a bit.

Steve took his time to look at her. He already had her memorised from all the hours he spent admiring her before they started dating, and then the hours he had spent looking at her and worshipping her body after they got together. He knew every line and curve, every scar and bump, every perfect imperfection. Every little thing that made her _her_. He pulled on the memories when he was on missions without her, when she was on missions without him.

His hand slid away from her back and instead his fingers followed the smooth skin over her upper arm, across her shoulder, and then to her cheek.

A sleepy sigh slipped from her, and her lips drew into a small smile. "What're you doin'?"

"Admiring my beautiful girlfriend." Steve cupped her cheek and his thumb grazed the edge of her smile.

Her hand moved a bit, and he was sure she would have slapped him playfully on the arm if she had been more awake.

Not deterred at all by her waking up, Steve leaned down to kiss her nose, once, twice, three times, causing her to giggle. His hand stroked over into her hair, he knew better than to card his fingers through it, they'd have to cut off her hair to free him.

"I like this," she muttered barely audible, and turned her head a fraction. He understood her meaning, placing his lips on hers. The hand on her hair moved back, and held her firm against him. Her hands unclenched from under her chin and moved against his skin, almost trying to grab a hold of him.

He pulled back a fraction and spoke against her lips. "Me too."


End file.
